C-32 Ice Age Nature preserve
C-32 Ice Age Nature preserve This world is Earth as of 20,000 years ago, except Hominids never evolved here. The whole Great Ape family is different here, none approaching a human level of mentation. There are metal trees and the remains of Terhmelern Tree Houses This world was attacked by "cylons" before the systemn was locked down. Their ruins lie about the ruined temples where they set up ambushes and waited for prey until the environment ruined them. If you were determined and obsessive enough, you could rebuild a blaster or two. They were fierce weapons. But they'll be shut down by the portals just like anything else. Earth Portals 12:00 Path to Alt 01:00 Mammoth Caves 02:00 (Locked) Sima Pumacocha, Peru 03:00 Blank 04:00 (Locked) Caves of Hercules, Morocco 05:00 (Locked) Lascaux caves, FR 06:00 Antarctica 07:00 (Locked) Krubera Cave, Georgia 08:00 Mohenjo-daro (ruins of Termelern "temple") 09:00 Blank 10:00 Yonagumi Monument (ruins of Termelern "temple") 11:00 Ayers Rock, Aus (ruins of Termelern "temple") Alt 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Path to -1 Alt (Locked with highest possible security.) 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Path to +1 Alt 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - Uninahbited modern day Earth, Cave of Herculese, Extra Moon, Rogue Planet, earth quakes. 11:00 - This world looks like Earth, but humans never evolved here. It is now (2013). When Fringeworthy look into the sky, they'll see the moon. Not unusual to see the moon in day time... but this is different. Keen eyed people will note that this moon shows horizontal bands. As night falls, the newcomer reveals it's true stripes. It's a gas giant. The real moon will come up, looking much the same... for now. From this earth the new world appears the same size as the moon. Anyone versed in planetary sciences knows that this earth is doomed. The newcomer is a rogue planet that's swooping through the solar system, jangling the orbits of all planets. Will this earth drift away from it's sun? Will it drop closer to the sun? As the rogue planet makes a it's closest approach and then swoops away, it will ruin the delicate balance of the Earth-Moon-Sun system with dire results for Earth. For now this earth is a pleasant, if quake prone place to get fresh water and gather such supplies as one can in the wilderness. In a few years it will be out of service. System: 12:00 Path to Stellar 01:00 (Locked) Luna 02:00 (Locked) Mars 03:00 Blank 04:00 (Locked) Pallas 05:00 (Locked) Ganymeade 06:00 Path to Alt 07:00 (Locked) Mimas (Warp into "Death Star" Crater) 08:00 (Locked) Miranda 09:00 Blank 10:00 (Locked) Triton 11:00 (Locked) Pluto Stellar: 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Bor'Cha 02:00 - (Locked) Hansen's World (Arkol, Skay and Tugan) 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Kymnar 05:00 - (Locked) Blox 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Frendle 08:00 - (Locked)Grexian 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked)Whurrr 11:00 - (Locked)Fritzians Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game Category:Node C-32